priestiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Niall
"I've already forgotten, what it means to be happy." Short Description A wanderer who goes from country to country with no particular goal in mind; though he always wears a smile and claims to be sincere, one can't help but be suspicious of his sudden appearances between the borders of one country and then another, or the way he seems to have been eighteen for a very long time. Either way, he is much wiser than what his appearance may imply. He seems to have picked up a sister somewhere along the way. Appearance History * Born around the 1100s in a small wartorn city. * Grew up with a orphan gang, not knowing his parents and remembering very little. * Met Emmet around the same time, prayed vehemently to anyone that he would be able to stay with Emmet forever. * Eventually Eon answered his prayers and he had Chronokinesis. * Sometime later, Emmet would be killed, and * He then spent most of his time travelling Europa, making friends with his patron and recording journals about what happened in life. He then convinced his patron to take a rest from the world, taking over Eon's role in the process. * At some point he became infamous as the man who gave eternal life because he would use his powers on monarchs and the rumoured passed around although the truth of the matter was never verified. Around that same time he courted a princess, though he lost control of his powers before anything could actually happen and she declined any of his offers to extend her life. Some time later he manipulated some political leaders to create a medium-sized conflict in the center of Europa. * About three, four years ago he was in Germany, meeting Wil and then manipulating his age so Wil could join the army. The army shtick didn't last very long, as Niall ditched the army a little bit later. * At the beginning of the story he eventually makes his way to Eire, where he changed his name and met Saoirse and a relationship began between them. They would later break up upon Saoirse witnessing Niall using his powers. * Niall would then begin to journey again. Personality Powers Relationships * Eon - Patron. * Saoirse - Been there, done that. * Roxanne - Morality Pet little sister. * Emmet * Cyrus Etc, Trivia * Really 700 Years Old * Chaotic Neutral - tbh * Bitch in Sheep's Clothing * Time Master - His power * Omniglot * Evil Albino - 'Evil' is debatable, but he's certainly an ass about it. * Opportunistic Bastard/Manipulative Bastard - Naturally * Despair Gambit - Subverted. He pulls one on Cyrus near end-game, it backfires. * Villainous BSOD - When his gambit backfires. It takes sometime, though. * Xanatos Gambit - on religious warfare, general conflict within Europa. * Dangerously Genre Savvy - Comes with being ancient and seeing history repeat itself. * Moral Sociopathy - Played with, since his emotions are being suppressed. * I am what I am - Uses his time abilities to manipulate people and is generally fairly open about events in history. * Dirty Coward/Combat Pragmatist - Slightly more so than Dirty Coward. * Morality Pet - Roxanne * Even Evil Has Loved Ones - Emmet, Saoirse, Roxanne * Evil is Sexy - Thanks Saoirse * Ambiguously Bi * Dark and Troubled Past - His backstory * Unwitting Pawn - To Cyrus, before she fell through time. * Three Amigos - With Cyrus and Emmet 700 years ago. * Vitriolic Best Buds - With Emmet * Parental Abandonment This text is collapsible. Category:Human Characters